Snowblind
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: El tiempo parece congelarse, el mundo ha dejado de girar. ¿Qué espera la ventisca antes de desatarse? Quizá a que ambos digan lo que jamás han dicho: cuánto se necesitan el uno al otro. MxM Oneshot. Felices Fiestas!


_Hola!_

_bueno, este es mi sincero regalo de navidad para todas y todos los que me han hecho ser lo que soy, mis lectores ocasionales, los que me siguen y los que abrieron esto por casualidad ^^ Gracias a todos!_

_Snowblind es uno de mis grandes oneshots. Realmente estoy orgullosa de este fic, ha estado listo para subir desde hace más o menos un mes o más, por lo que está todo lo humanamente corregible. Y se lo dedico a todas las chicas y chicos que me han apoyado de más de una forma, sobre todo a mi Círculo Escritoril, quienes me ayudan siempre que lo necesito y me acompañan cuando el vagar en internet sola se hace depresivo xD_

_como sea, disfruten y espero sinceramente que les guste!_

_**Disc: **Matt y Mello no me pertenecen... pero vamos, que en una de esas Santa Claus, El Viejito Pascuero, Los Reyes, o Kira vestido de rojo con su equipo de Renos del Wammi's me lo traen y me lo regalan XD_

**Felices navidades, Hanukkah, Tiempo Invernal, Solsticio de Invierno o lo que celebren!**

**

* * *

**

Snowblind

+o+

Matt cargaba con casi todo el peso, pero por el momento no le importó. Tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes en mente como para preocuparse por tales niñerías. A su lado, Mello gemía lastimeramente cuando el dolor ya era demasiado como para soportarlo en silencio. Su brazo sangraba mucho, demasiado la verdad, y el pelirrojo comenzaba a asustarse en serio, sobre todo por la creciente palidez y debilidad de su rubio compañero.

— ¿Seguro que vas bien? —preguntó la tercera vez que tuvo que sujetarle para que no cayera al piso. —, podemos detenernos un rato…

—No, no podemos…— un quejido se escapó de sus labios, pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura. —… si lo hacemos, perdemos el tiempo. Lo mejor es llegar pronto a…

Vaciló, pero nuevamente Matt logró sujetarle. Definitivamente ya no podrían ir mucho más lejos sin un medio de transporte, y sólo en ese momento lamentó la estupidez de no haber llevado el auto para hacer aquel movimiento en la investigación, optando por hacerle caso al rubio. Los mafiosos nunca son confiables, por más que un ex miembro dijera lo contrario. Y ahora…

Arrastró prácticamente a Mello hacia un callejón, apagadas ya las protestas. Su silencio, lejos de reconfortar al pelirrojo, le hacía temer aún más por su salud, ya que indicaba que estaba demasiado débil como para continuar con esa marcha forzosa. Ayudó al rubio a sentarse en el suelo, pero una vez apoyado contra la pared su cabeza cayó como sin gobierno hacia atrás, mientras su respiración se convertía en un jadeo. Matt se mordió el labio, preocupado. Necesitaban una clínica con urgencia, o sino la vida de su compañero estaría en serio peligro.

Abriendo apenas los ojos, Mello le dirigió una mirada furibunda. —Ni lo pienses… nada de hospitales. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

—Pero Mello, necesitas atención…— un fuerte bufido, quizá de dolor o quizá de molestia, por parte del rubio, interrumpió sus palabras, pero prosiguió con valor. —…para sacarte esa bala del brazo. No me gusta la pinta que tiene la herida…

—No la veas, entonces. — intentó levantarse, pero al intentar apoyar el peso en su brazo derecho cayó con un grito de dolor nuevamente en su posición inicial. Matt se adelantó nerviosamente, haciendo el ademán de tomarle en brazos, pero el rubio le golpeó con rabia. —. No molestes, puedo solo.

—Por favor, no seas orgulloso para estas cosas…— ignorándole, Mello intentó levantarse nuevamente, mientras un frío viento corría y ululaba de un lado a otro del callejón, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar el brazo herido. Sin embargo, al estar de pie e intentar avanzar un paso, sus rodillas cedieron, y el pelirrojo, atento ante las eventualidades, le sujetó antes que diera con la cara en el piso.

—Ya basta de idioteces. Necesitas descanso…— miró hacia la avenida principal, intentando adivinar cuánto se demoraría en hallar su auto o la motocicleta de su rubio compañero. No quería dejarle solo mucho tiempo, sobre todo considerando su obvia debilidad y el hecho de que acababan de escapar de una emboscada que le habían tendido al último miembro vivo de la Organización de Los Ángeles. Sería un asesinato dejarle solo y débil como estaba a merced del inclemente frío invernal, sin mencionar a los mafiosos que aún ahora debían de estar buscándoles.

Volvió la vista hacia el rubio, quien aún le miraba respirando con dificultad manteniéndose de pie a duras penas apoyando el peso en la pared a sus espaldas. Debía tomar una decisión por los dos, ya que probablemente terminaría matando a Mello en caso de continuar caminando o de dejarle ir por su cuenta. Su creciente palidez indicaba cuánta sangre había perdido en el camino ya recorrido, y lo mejor sería dejarle lo más inerme posible para evitar un empeoramiento en la hemorragia por culpa de la irrigación. Suspiró, sacando el revólver del bolsillo.

—Bien, nos quedaremos aquí un rato. No puedes continuar así, y yo no tengo fuerzas en este momento como para cargarte de regreso. Sólo serán unos minutos. — hizo chascar el arma al dejar una bala lista para matar en la recámara. Debían estar listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Mello, a su vez, empuñó su pistola ya cargada en la mano izquierda, aquella cuyo brazo no tenía una bala incrustada en el hombro. —De acuerdo, pero sólo unos minutos.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se recostaron contra la sucia pared de ladrillo de ese infecto callejón perdido en la gran ciudad, intentando ignorar el creciente manantial de roja y espesa sangre que salía a borbotones del brazo del rubio.

**+o+**

Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Mello sangrar. Sí, Matt ya le había visto con aquel líquido rojo tiñendo su clara piel, después de todo se conocían hacía años, desde antes incluso que la problemática edad de la adolescencia.

Aún recordaba muy bien la escena, el sol descendía lentamente acariciando los vacíos pasillos enlosados del orfanato, llenándolos de una tibieza que sólo existía a esa hora. Apenas había visto a su rubio amigo ese día, pero no se preocupó demasiado, ya que sabía que en algún momento del día él le encontraría. Y efectivamente, en forma sorpresiva, se posicionó a su lado para guiar sus pasos hacia la entrada del orfanato. Es decir, era verdad, desde hacía un tiempo había estado más extraño de lo habitual, apático y desganado en las clases y enfebrecido y furibundo en los recesos. El sencillo pelirrojo achacó sus sorpresivos y violentos cambios de humor a los clásicos problemas con las hormonas, creencia que Mello alentó sobremanera con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber que, finalmente, toda la presión acumulada con todo aquello del caso Kira amenazaba con volverle loco. El delgado hilo que mantenía su mente a salvo, la inocencia y la ignorancia, se estaba rompiendo de a poco, y sólo Matt, a pesar de sus creencias optimistas, se daba clara cuenta de ello.

Recordó que Mello le había llamado la atención, ya que no le hacía el menor caso mientras, sigilosamente, salían por la entrada principal del orfanato. El patio, a la agónica luz del sol, se veía mucho mejor que en el resto del día, y así se lo hizo notar al rubio. Sin embargo, este por poco se le echa encima para golpearle. Últimamente su amistad había sufrido una gran merma en la camaradería, en parte por los ademanes distraídos y poéticos del pelirrojo y en parte por la permanente agresividad del rubio.

Finalmente, llegaron a la gran reja que les separaba del mundo exterior. Cuando pequeños había sido una barrera infranqueable, lo que separaba el mundo "conocido" de lo "desconocido", pero ahora que ambos, Mello aplicándose con todas sus fuerzas, estaban involucrados en ser los futuros herederos de L, descubrieron que el mundo exterior no era tan extraño y anormal como habían sospechado de niños. Había gente que vivía, trabajaba y moría en esas calles todos los días, y ellos pronto formarían parte de aquella sociedad. Así que, perdiendo sus miedos, ya se les hacía habitual aquel salto de varios metros desde el alto cerco del orfanato hasta el suelo, y recorrer las calles de Winchester al invernal atardecer de diciembre era una aventura de todos los años, hasta el punto de dejar de ser una aventura.

Matt cayó con cierta pesadez en un montón de nieve, mirando con nerviosismo a su rubio compañero aún arriba. Este miraba hacia el suelo nevado y embarrado distraídamente, como pensando en algo. El pelirrojo le apremió a saltar de una vez, ya que aún eran visibles desde la entrada del orfanato, pero Mello parecía ido y desganado. Finalmente, con un ligero suspiro y cerrando los ojos, el rubio se dejó caer sin ninguna precaución, por lo que Matt, asustado, se adelantó para cogerle.

Mello aterrizó en sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo húmedo y blando por la nieve acumulada. El pelirrojo, recuperado de la impresión y con la cabeza del rubio segura sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a enfurecerse. ¿Cómo había hecho semejante idiotez, tirarse desde la reja sin mirar siquiera?

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿Me oyes? — le gritó, mirando su rostro neutro.

—No te preocupes tanto: no me iba a matar a tres metros de altura…

— ¡Pero qué…! ¡Ni que quisieras matarte para saltar de esa manera! ¿Qué te propones?

—Quería saber cómo se sentía, eso es todo. — explicó Mello, encogiéndose de hombros. Matt demudó la expresión, componiendo una cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Querías sabes cómo se sentía… matarse?

—Sí, pero sin el inconveniente de quitarme la vida. — replicó, con una ligera risa incluso. El pelirrojo no podía comprenderlo. ¿Es que a caso se había vuelto loco?

—No te entiendo…

—Es simple: como mejor detective del mundo es un poco contraproducente morir joven, por suicidio, ¿me entiendes? Sólo quería ver qué se pensaba en ese momento, si la vida pasa frente a tus ojos, como se dice — miró al pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa. —. A que te provoca algo de curiosidad.

Matt soltó un suspiro cansado, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. —Mello… estás cada vez más loco.

—Puede ser. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Bueno… sí… como a todos, la verdad. Pero no llegaría a saltar de un edificio sólo por probarlo…

—No es un edificio, es un muro de tres metros — aclaró Mello, casi con cansancio. —. Ya te dije, no es conveniente para el mejor detective del mundo estar muerto. Digamos que se te escapa la clientela.

Dicho esto, intentó incorporarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el brazo en el suelo. Notándolo, Matt se apresuró a sujetarle, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y ayudándole en la tarea. Sin embargo, cuando Mello se hubo separado unos pasos, el pelirrojo notó algo de humedad en su abrigo, por lo que bajó la vista hacia el lugar. Se encontró con una brillante mancha carmesí allí donde el rubio había apoyado el brazo, además de un rastro de nieve enrojecida que nacía desde el lugar en donde habían estado.

Alzando la vista con brusquedad, notó que Mello se examinaba unos desgarrones en la camiseta negra que llevaba con vaga preocupación, suspirando al poco tiempo. Se volvió hacia Matt, quien aguardaba expectante lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Creo que no podremos ir al centro hoy —se señaló el brazo. —. Llama mucho la atención.

El pelirrojo, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa. —Es el precio de intentar matarse. A veces sangras antes — se acercó al rubio, examinando los rasguños. Probablemente, por no haber mirado antes de saltar, se había enterrado una de las púas que remataban la cerca del orfanato. —. No tiene buena pinta. Creo que necesitas vendas.

— ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar vendas? No iré a la enfermería para que nos atrapen…

Calló al ver que Matt, sacándose el ligero abrigo sobre su camiseta a rayas, estiraba esta última, para luego rasgar el borde inferior con decisión. Miró al pelirrojo hacer la labor en silencio, mientras este sacaba una larga tira de algodón antes de cortar. Luego, haciéndole una vaga seña con una mano, tomó su brazo y le subió la manga hasta el hombro, para luego presionar firmemente los profundos cortes y envolver el brazo con el improvisado vendaje. Una vez terminado, asegurando el final con la goma de mascar de menta que usaba para disimular el aliento a tabaco, devolvió la manga a su lugar, sonriéndole a su rubio amigo. Este alzó las cejas.

— ¿Quién es el loco ahora?

—No seas ridículo, necesitabas una venda para no manchar todo el pasillo con sangre. Además, arruinaste mi camiseta favorita y mi único abrigo. Este será tu regalo de navidad, no pienso darte nada más.

Mello esbozó una sonrisa cansada, mientras, con ayuda de Matt, pasaba de vuelta al orfanato. El chico no era nada torpe después de todo, a pesar de no saber sus límites sólo experimentaba lo justo y necesario. El pelirrojo tenía claro que sólo en un caso extremo pondría su vida y la de los demás en riesgo, pero que jamás haría algo tan idiota como matarse. Era por eso que su actitud le había tomado tan desprevenido.

— ¿Y? ¿Averiguaste lo que querías? — preguntó, ante lo que Mello bajó la vista, pensativo.

—Sí… al menos sé que no veré a mis padres ni nada cuando muera. No los recuerdo, la verdad, así que es igual — Matt le miró con renovada sorpresa. Así que eso era una de las cosas que había buscado desde un principio…—. Pero esto tiene una trampa. Sólo recuerdas cosas que importan en aquel momento…

— ¿Cómo así? — hubo una pausa, pero Mello no se explicó. Al parecer, era algo bastante personal. —. ¿Me dirás qué viste o no?

El rubio se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa traviesa. Al parecer, el lapsus de madurez había pasado ya. —Ni te lo imaginas…

**+o+**

Un quejido le hizo volver al presente. Mello, semiinconsciente, se removía en su lugar junto a él, mientras un creciente charco de sangre rodeaba su brazo inerme. Matt se levantó apresuradamente. No podía distraerse ahora, sobre todo considerando el pésimo estado en el que el rubio se encontraba.

—Mello, oye…— el aludido entreabrió los ojos. El pelirrojo sólo podía ver una franja azul verdosa. Parecía al borde del desmayo. —… Mello, ¿estás conciente?

—No, para nada — musitó con enojo el rubio, agitando la cabeza para despejarse. —. Es obvio que sí, imbécil. ¿Cómo me dormiría si siento como si me hubieran sacado el brazo?

Matt rió, conteniéndose al notar que esto no alegraba precisamente al rubio. —Yo no hablaba de dormirse, me refería a desmayarse. E incluso así, medio muerto y todo, sigues siendo el mismo bastardo.

—Cierra la boca. Incluso oírte me cansa. — se quejó, ante lo que el pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio. Después de todo, realmente estaba malherido.

Hubo una pausa, en la que el rubio parecía alternarse entre la conciencia y el desmayo. Cabeceaba, pero por más cansado que estuviese, Matt tenía claro que no debía dejar que se durmiera. Con el frío que hacía (aún no llegaba a nevar, algo raro para la estación y la fecha, pero eso no quitaba que hiciera más frío del que pudiera recordar), sumado a la creciente oscuridad al ocultarse definitivamente el sol, el descenso de temperatura terminaría por llevarse su vida.

Se levantó repentinamente, por lo que Mello alzó la vista con un sobresalto. Se quitó su peculiar chaleco, ahora con una gran mancha carmesí, ante la mirada extrañada del rubio, para luego taparle hasta la barbilla con él, dejando su brazo herido al aire. El frío nocturno ayudaría a detener la irrigación.

—No necesito esto…— musitó el rubio, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Matt se lo impidió.

—Mello, lo necesitas más que yo. No seas testarudo — se sentó a su lado una vez más, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. —. Ahora estamos iguales. Tú te puedes morir desangrado y yo congelado.

Rió brevemente, pero al rubio no le hacía gracia el comentario. —No seas ridículo. Sácame esta cosa de encima antes que me levante para hacerlo yo mismo.

—Por favor, no seas orgulloso. Limítate a guardar fuerzas, debes estar listo para irte a casa cuando nos toque movernos.

—Matt, ya basta. Sácame esto.

—Mello, no seas irracional…

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

— ¡No seas imbécil, vuelve a ponerte esa cosa! — gritó finalmente el rubio, volteándose con brusquedad. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después soltó un breve grito inarticulado, ya que el movimiento había resentido su herida. Lo poco y nada que había coagulado la sangre volvió a abrirse, por lo que ahora sangraba más que antes.

Preocupado, Matt se arrodilló frente al rubio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, o lo atendían o se moría allí mismo. Pero se sentía incapaz de llevarle a la fuerza a un hospital, sin mencionar que, tal y como se lo habían hecho saber, en caso de ir serían un blanco fácil para la policía y otras organizaciones más siniestras. Así que tomó una resolución.

Tomó el rostro de Mello entre sus manos, obligando a sus ojos a encontrarse. Los del otro joven estaban brillantes por el dolor recién pasado, pero no parecían traslucir miedo alguno. —Mello, escúchame. Voy a tener que atenderte aquí y ahora. Necesitas un médico, y yo no lo soy, pero algo sé sobre todo esto — hizo una pausa, en la que el aludido no demudó la expresión. Matt tomó aire. —. ¿Confías en mí?

El rubio le miró con expresión neutra unos segundos, pero inmediatamente esbozó una débil sonrisa burlona. — ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Asintiendo como para darse valor, el pelirrojo rebuscó en sus bolsillos. No llevaba pinzas de ninguna especie, pero esperaba que algo le sirviera en la tarea que le esperaba. Finalmente, halló una navaja suiza que contenía una pequeña cuchilla. No era lo mejor, sin mencionar que sería peligroso y podría dejar a Mello sin sensibilidad, pero no habían opciones. El rubio, por su parte, al ver el filo, supo lo que le esperaba, pero no hizo comentarios. Sencillamente apartó la vista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Toma esto — dijo Matt, señalándole uno de los bordes de su chaleco. —. Muérdelo con fuerza.

Asintiendo, Mello puso entre sus dientes el borde del abrigo que le ofrecían. Respiró hondo, mientras el pelirrojo revisaba su hombro con nerviosismo. Sólo se veía un profundo agujero en donde la bala había penetrado. Le temblaba el labio y la mano con la que sujetaba la navaja, pero debía ser firme y cuidadoso en su labor. Cualquier error le podría salir muy caro. Tomó aire.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la navaja hurgando en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que un desgarrador grito se escapaba de su garganta. Mordió el chaleco con fuerza, intentando ahogar el sonido, pero una segunda irrupción provocó los mismos efectos. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras en su desesperación pateaba el aire vacío frente a él, provocando un ruido rasposo al friccionar sus botas contra el suelo que le puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo, quien intentaba no desvanecerse ni retractarse.

A cada minuto los guantes del pelirrojo estaban más llenos de sangre, mientras este aún no tenía suerte en su cometido. No quería hacer sufrir más de la cuenta a Mello, pero debía culminar su trabajo si quería acabar con todo. Los gritos del rubio desembocaron en sollozos desesperados, mientras Matt intentaba no sucumbir al llanto también. Era conciente de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero era un mal necesario. Y finalmente halló lo que buscaba: un objeto pequeño y más duro que la carne circundante. Con cuidado, e intentando ignorar en vano los gritos de dolor que aún resonaban en sus oídos, deslizó el filo a ciegas bajo el objeto, sin apresurarse a sacarlo para no dañar aún más el hombro de su amigo, y finalmente un tintineo metálico contra el suelo le indicó que había cumplido con su parte. La bala, pequeña pero dañina, yacía inútil en el pavimento.

Se echo hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada, mientras Mello cesaba sus gritos gradualmente. Al fin, sólo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas y el imaginario deslizar de la sangre hacia el suelo. Sabiendo que su trabajo no estaba del todo terminado, Matt se sacudió la conmoción y se levantó, sintiendo una vaga familiaridad en la escena cuando, de un tirón, desgarró una porción de su camiseta a rayas. Haciendo una almohadilla con uno de los trozos, presionó la herida sangrante con fuerza a medida que envolvía el hombro de su amigo con seguridad. El rubio no hablaba. Al parecer, el dolor le había ganado y se había sumido en un misericordioso desmayo, por lo que sólo escuchaba su respiración tranquila, en un contraste fabuloso con sus anteriores gritos agónicos.

Finalmente, cuando la venda estuvo asegurada con firmeza en su lugar gracias a un improvisado nudo, Matt se permitió dejarse caer con cansancio contra la pared a un lado del rubio, cerrando los ojos un segundo e ignorando el líquido carmesí que impregnaba sus guantes negros. Se los sacó luego de unos minutos de sopor, mientras le dedicaba una mirada preocupada a Mello. No estaba inconciente como había pensado, sino que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el frente, mientras el llanto cesaba a medida que el dolor se hacía soportable. Volvió a abrazarle por los hombros, sintiéndole temblar. Sólo dos veces le había visto así por una herida física, la primera cuando le había salvado de aquella enorme explosión que él mismo había provocado, cuando tuvo la penosa labor de despegar el cuero calcinado de sus heridas, y ahora. El rubio sentía de forma diferente a los demás, desdeñando el dolor físico y las sensaciones de ese tipo, siendo en cambio mucho más sensitivo a los estímulos mentales, como los recuerdos, la música y el ambiente. Era por eso que aguantaba de forma notable cualquier situación de aquel estilo. Y por lo mismo era esa la razón de que cosas como el romance y las caricias estaban fuera de su vocabulario.

—Mello… ¿seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital? Me robo un frasco de morfina y no sentirás más de lo necesario…

—No. — respondió secamente el rubio, aún inerme y débil. Ahora sí que había perdido demasiada sangre, por lo que su agotamiento no era para nada extraño. Matt desistió inmediatamente, sin querer extenuarle más aún. Aquel vendaje improvisado no aguantaría mucho tiempo, ya que incluso en aquel momento una mancha roja se extendía por la tela de algodón. Lo mejor sería dejarle reposar un momento, no agitarle más de lo necesario, y finalmente llevarle, lo quisiera o no, en andas al auto, para al fin llegar al lejano departamento.

—De acuerdo — le estrechó con fuerza, intentando contener sus estremecimientos. El hecho de que no se quejara era una prueba de lo mal que se encontraba. —. Aquí nos quedamos.

Sintió un movimiento inseguro por parte del joven, por lo que bajó la vista. Con evidente esfuerzo, alzó el brazo sano por sobre el chaleco, tirando de él hasta que les cubrió a ambos. Una vez hecho esto, con un suspiro de cansancio, se dejó caer sobre el hombro del sorprendido pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos e intentando descansar.

Y al fin Matt comprendió que no era cosa de soberbia precisamente el hecho de que no quisiera aceptar su abrigo. Sencillamente no quería que terminara enfermo por su culpa. Como era usual en él, nunca dejaría que otro se viera perjudicado por su causa si podía evitarlo.

**+o+**

—Ya es tarde.

Matt abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado. Sin embargo, quien había hablado era su rubio acompañante, quien observaba con aire ausente la sucia pared de ladrillo de en frente. Se había quedado dormido, y ya la luz del sol había abandonado aquel hemisferio de la tierra, dejando sólo una fría oscuridad. Miró a Mello, preocupado, pero no parecía haber cambios, ni favorables ni desfavorables, en su ya de por sí pálido rostro. Se incorporó, notando que sus brazos aún envolvían el cuerpo de su amigo con fuerza. Lo que antes fuera un témpano, ahora tenía una agradable tibieza. Definitivamente estaba mejor que esa tarde, a pesar de su rostro apático y demacrado.

—Sí, así veo…— se estiró, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que había dormido a pesar de hallarse en un sucio y frío callejón. —…mejor nos movemos.

Dejó caer su abrigo sobre Mello, sintiendo inmediatamente el golpe del implacable frío de la noche. Se frotó los brazos con brío, sacudiéndose la modorra. Ahora tendría que cargar al rubio, por lo que debía estar listo para todo.

—Matt — el leve tono de Mello le llamó la atención, por lo que giró rápidamente hacia él. Respiraba dificultosamente, con cortos jadeos silenciosos. —. No puedo levantarme.

El pelirrojo se agachó una vez más frente a él, evaluando su rostro. Tomó sus manos, heladas ambas, en un contraste notable con el resto de su cuerpo. Extrañado, tocó su frente, alzando el flequillo mientras lo hacía. Estaba hirviendo.

—Mierda — musitó, mirando sus ojos vidriosos con preocupación creciente. —… ¿te duele algo? ¿El brazo? ¿La cabeza?

—No siento nada…

Matt pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiendo un atroz peso en el estómago. Por su descuido, ocurriendo con destructiva rapidez, la fiebre se había abierto paso a través de una infección. Lamentó no haberse cuidado de mantener su navaja esterilizada, ya que probablemente ahí estaba el problema. O quizá su camiseta, sucia por la pólvora, o la bala misma. Sea como fuese, ahora debía llevárselo como fuera a un lugar más cálido.

—Mello, nos vamos. — intentó levantarle del piso, pero el rubio se resistía pasivamente. No se atrevió a tirar más de su brazo por miedo a empeorar las cosas, pero se le acababan las ideas. Se levantó, paseándose nervioso por el callejón. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

—No…— se volvió hacia el rubio al sentir su leve y cansada voz, como si una parte de su mente se hallara lejos de allí. Aún miraba la pared de en frente, su boca entreabierta en un vano intento de tomar más aire. —…no me dejes solo. No tú…

Matt se quedó en piedra, mirando su rostro cansado y marcado como sin creerse una palabra. Era verdad, muchas veces le había expresado su deseo de que permaneciera a su lado, hacía meses, cuando Near amenazaba con sobrepasarles en la investigación, cuando la enorme quemadura estaba aún fresca y palpitante sobre su piel, cuando el estrés amenazaba con ganarle en las largas noches en vela. Pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca con esas exactas palabras.

—… ¿Crees que lo haría? — dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, Mello no pareció enterarse siquiera de que le estaba hablando. Se puso serio, acercándose al rubio y arrodillándose frente a él. —. No lo haré.

La mirada azul verdosa se clavó en la suya, por primera vez mostrando un rastro de acción conciente. Sin embargo, aquella chispa de energía que le caracterizaba estaba ausente. Definitivamente estaba delirando.

—Todo el mundo me deja… tú no lo hagas. Por favor. — Matt no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Él… ambos… sabían lo que era sentirse abandonados, pero Mello jamás se lo había dicho abiertamente. Pero tendría que habérselo esperado. El rubio podía soportar el dolor, las heridas, los golpes… pero no el abandono. No algo que le hería donde las medicinas y las vendas no podían sanar.

Se sentó a su lado una vez más, abandonada la idea de levantarse por el momento. Quería hacerle saber al rubio que nunca le dejaría sólo, que a pesar de que sus padres le hubiesen dejado, que sus compañeros de orfanato le rechazaran abiertamente e incluso que L se hubiese marchado a donde nadie podría seguirlo, él no le dejaría.

—Ya sé…ya sé lo que se siente…— la respiración jadeante del rubio aumentó su ritmo, como si el tiempo en el que no había hablado le hubiese hecho peor. Matt, sintiéndose a morir, le abrazó y fingió normalidad al responder.

— ¿Qué cosa, Mello?

—Morir…solo…— se quejó, en la cima del delirio. Lo único que consolaba al pelirrojo era que luego de eso vendría un plácido período de inconciencia, descanso que Mello necesitaba desde hacía horas.

—Pero ahora no estás solo… yo estoy contigo. — tomó una de sus frías manos entre las suyas, libres hacía mucho de los guantes ensangrentados. ¿Por qué no le había despertado nada más comenzar los dolores? Probablemente por no querer perturbar su necesitado descanso.

El rubio se aferró a sus manos, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos por un momento. —Di…diciembre.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Di…diciembre. Hoy…es veinticinco…

Matt calló unos minutos, meditándolo. Efectivamente, el operativo con la mafia había quedado fijado para el veinticuatro de diciembre. Pasadas las doce, sería el veinticinco. ¿Por qué la nieve no habría caído aún? Quizá esperaba que algo pasara. Sacudió la cabeza, desechando aquel pensamiento metafórico. Por una vez, deseó mantenerse en la realidad.

—Sí Mello. Hoy es veinticinco. — el aludido alzó la vista, sus claros ojos velados por la fiebre.

—Hace años… me diste mi regalo. —el pelirrojo guardó silencio, recordando una vez más el episodio de la reja del orfanato, hacía ya tantos años. Pero quizá no se refería a eso. Si se remontaban muchos años más atrás, tantos que la memoria casi no les alcanzaba, aunque el delirio fácilmente pudiera desenterrar esos recuerdos, la primera vez que se habían visto había sido una fría navidad. Él había sido el único que se acercó al rubio, saludándole con afabilidad. Este se desconcertó ante tal ánimo, pero respondió de igual forma. De esa manera habían comenzado su amistad, prometiéndose en silencio acompañarse y protegerse mutuamente, y lo habían cumplido como mejor habían podido durante toda su vida, buscándose cuando se vieron separados por el destino, refugiándose el uno en el otro al encontrarse al fin. Su gran regalo había sido ese. O quizá sólo era un delirio de una mente enfebrecida y cansada.

—Así es. Y tú también me diste el mío.

Miró al rubio a los ojos, reconociendo a ese niño solitario que había encontrado una navidad bajo un árbol de ensueño en una casa fría y casi irreal en aquel momento perdido en las sombras del callejón, al mismo que había salvado, con el mismo que habían compartido sus más oscuros temores de adolescentes, con el mismo que, una nevada mañana de navidad, habían hablado sobre la soledad y la muerte a pesar de su corta edad. Y sin pensarlo, le expresó de la mejor forma el hecho de que jamás le dejaría, de que su peor miedo era también la soledad a pesar de que sus temores más inmediatos eran al dolor y a las heridas, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los del rubio, friccionándolos y dotándolos de algo de su propio calor al notar que estaban fríos e inermes. Mello no le respondió, pero a Matt no le importó de momento. Quizá, cuando su enfebrecida mente volviera a la realidad terrenal en la que ahora se besaban, podría explicárselo.

Le dejó ir con lentitud, sintiendo la vacilante respiración del rubio sobre sus labios. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos brillantes y despiertos. Por un breve segundo, estaba conciente, y a juzgar por el amable rutilar de aquellos orbes turquesa había comprendido el mensaje. Tomó aire, y el pelirrojo esperó expectante lo que vendría a continuación.

—…Está…nevando…— musitó, antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Matt. Y este notó que, efectivamente, ligeros copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir el sucio callejón, la sangre de Mello, la bala, sus guantes manchados y a ellos mismos, blanqueando sus cabellos al dejar caer el suave manto blanco sobre un mundo que no dejaba de girar, pero que había concedido una pausa a dos hombres sentados en un callejón. Una pausa necesaria para hacerse saber cuánto se necesitaban

Y una vez hubo sucedido aquello que la naturaleza esperaba con expectación, la ventisca se desató en la ciudad.

**+o+**

* * *

_..._

_Creo que las explicaciones sobran ^^_

_eso! espero realmente que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en este oneshot y ojalá que haya valido como regalo de navidad o de lo que celebren ^^_

_Mucho MxM para todas y todos, felices fiestas y pasenla con su familia y amigos... damn it, que mamona me puse =___=U_

_como sea, que anden bien y nos leeremos luego :D_

_Adieu! y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo... y esas cosas, ya saben_


End file.
